Quizá solo fue el Destino
by MCBETH.1303
Summary: Una historia donde Draco y Hermione descubrirán si el destino los quiere juntos o solo es un capricho, quizá el destino es tan misterioso que no sabes que tiene para ti, pero siempre es lo correcto, o quizá uno marca su propio destino, creando su propia felicidad o su desgracia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es el primer fanfic que escribo, espero que sea de su agrado, recalco los personajes son de la fantástica J.K.**

 **Espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios.**

 **QUIZÁ SOLO FUE EL DESTINO**

 **Cap1: Un encuentro inesperado.**

Creí que escribir en este "Diario" sería absurdo, no me gusta llamarlo diario, solo lo dejare en cuaderno de pensamientos. Después de todo es útil y puedo escribir todo lo que no puedo hablar con Harry o Ron.

Acaban de regalármelo la señora Weasley, que mas puedo poner, supongo que los típicos recuerdos de las chicas, es difícil escribir estas cosas, Victor Krum me dio mi primer beso, no fue tan fantástico como lo imagine, en realidad lo sentí como si solo fuera un beso más en la mejilla, aun recuerdo el Baile de navidad, todos nos observaban, salimos del salón, el fue por ponche, estaba cansada decidí ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y Draco Malfoy aprovecho que me encontraba sola para fastidiarme, como siempre, gracias a Merlín llego Victor y fue ahí que la supuesta amistad que ellos tenían termino.

Son las 11 de la noche, quizá debería dormir, mañana vuelvo a Hogwarts, ya tengo todo listo, estoy en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix. Estoy feliz por Harry, no lo expulsaron del colegio. Supongo que es todo por hoy, no tengo nada mas que contar, por lo menos nada importante, incluso lo que escribí no me parece importante, supongo que debería darle mejor utilidad a estas libretas.

H.G.

Siento como la luz de la ventana llega a mi rostro, ya es de dia, normalmente no me gusta quedarme en cama, pero siento que hoy es inevitable.

George y Fred aparecieron en mi habitación, inconscientemente me cubro mas con la sabana verde de seda, los observo mejor y tienen las manos cubriendo sus ojos, sonrió por sus ocurrencias.

– Estas visible – me dice Fred y George continua como si fuera un guion de una obra que se aprendieron.

–exacto no queremos llevarnos el susto de la vida viéndote desnuda- automáticamente levanto una almohada que tengo y se las aviento.

–claro que estoy visible, aun así no deberían simplemente aparecer donde quieren- escucho a la señora gritando a Ron que se vaya a bañar, es increíble que sea tan inmaduro algunas veces y ahora ambos somos prefectos, me pregunto quienes son los prefectos de las demás casas, estoy casi segura que Draco Malfoy es un prefecto, claro como tiene la influencia de su padre, es alguien que no trabaja por lo que quiere, lo odio se cree superior por su sangre, en ese momento George y Fred se acercan a mí y susurran al unisonó.

–pensando en Draco Malfoy- que demonios, como sabían eso.

–¿qué? ¿De qué están hablando?- siento como el calor de mis mejillas van en aumento, se ríen juntos y George por fin responde a mi pregunta.

–pones la cara de un gnomo a punto de ser aventado muy lejos cuando piensas en el- George hablaba y Fred hacia una cara muy graciosa, arrugo la nariz como un conejo que intenta verse malo.

–que va, yo no soy tan fea- les reprocho y continuo hablando antes de que digan algo más.

–Es hora de que salgan, debo cambiarme- la señora Weasley entro algo furibunda con un cambio de ropa y comenzó a regañarlos.

–que creen que hacen, salgan de acá, deben darle privacidad a Hermione!- volteo a verme, su tono cambio a uno muy dulce, era gracioso cuando hacia eso.

–toma querida te traje ropa limpia para que vayamos a la estación, el desayuno está listo- antes de que pueda replicar salió de la habitación con Fred y George detrás de ella.

Analice la ropa, no era mía, creí que se había confundido y recordé que Fleur nos envió ropa de Francia, como agradecimiento, por cuidar a su hermanita, es tan tonta que no entiende que la frase que decía la canción solo era para aumentar presión a los participantes, la ropa era algo, extraña, rara, extravagante, no sabía cómo explicarlo, debía ponérmelo o la señora Weasley se molestaría.

Me di una ducha rápida, al verme al espejo reí por mi melena incontrolable, mi cabello era lindo, eso creía yo, al parecer solo yo lo creía, me encantaban los rulos que tenia haciendo que las mechas doradas que tenia resaltaran aun mas. Quizá arreglarlo un poco más solo por hoy y dar una primera buena impresión como prefecta sería lo ideal.

Empecé a cepillar mi cabello, sorprendentemente mi cabello hoy no estaba rebelde, con un par de sujetadores verde y plata trate de peinar mi cabello. Los colores que traían los sujetadores no me gustaban, pero sirius me los había regalado, me dijo que era de la señora Andromeda Black, eran hermosos, levante mi cabello de la parte derecha hacia arriba y lo sujete con cuidado, quedando asi recogido hacia arriba solo la parte derecha, mis mechones ondulados caian como una cascada de oro, me puse la ropa, una blusa negra muy elegante con bordes dorados, un escote muy reservado en un corte que marcaba la figura, no estaba tan mal.

Un pantalón muy ajustado según mi criterio, resaltaba mis piernas, unas zapatillas con un pequeño tacón.

No me veía tan mal, baje con algo de prisa, Ron seguía en Pijama, Harry ya estaba listo para salir, Ginny también bajo con un estilo de ropa parecido al mío, se acerco, me tomo de las manos y susurro para que solo yo pueda escucharla.

–este año conquistamos a alguien- me dio un ligero codazo, nos estábamos volviendo casi confidentes, podía confiar en ella y ella me veía como una hermana, claro vivir solo con chicos suponía que era complicado.

Salimos apresurados de la casa N 12, llegamos al andén 9 fui la primera en cruzar, mi vista fue directamente a una cabellera platinada, me vio de pies a cabeza y puso una cara de asco

–idiota- susurre.

Acomode mi baúl y busque a Ron para que vayamos al vagón de prefectos donde nos darían las instrucciones para el año escolar. Al entrar, tal como lo dije, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, esa idiota que solo sabia hechizos de belleza. Despues de que nos dieran las instrucciones estaba dispuesta a salir a buscar a Harry. Inmediatamente Pansy se paro y se acerco a mi algo amenazante,

-vaya te bañaste Granger y tienes el cabello sujetado con mis colores, debería darte vergüenza llevar verde y plata, eres una deshonra para el mundo mágico- estaba por replicar con algo inteligente y por primera vez odie que Ron me defendiera con algo tan tonto.

–si no sabias esto pertenece a los Black- Draco y Pansy estallaron en carcajadas y ahora fue Draco quien se acerco a mi y me apunto con su varita

–de donde sacaste esos sujetadores sangre sucia, son mucho para una impura como tu- Pansy le susurro algo que pude escuchar a la perfeccion

–son parecidos a los que me obsequio tu madre- Draco la fulmino con la mirada.

–callate- le grito y con eso Pansy salió del vagón empujándome con tal fuerza que me hizo flaquear por unos instantes, Ron salió detrás de ella para gritarle, los prefectos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff salieron casi como instinto de protección, quise salir pero Draco cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que creí que el sonido que se emitió se había escuchado en todo el tren.

–Déjame salir Malfoy que te pasa- trate de abrir la puerta pero estaba muy dura, intente un par de veces pero nada daba resultado.

Draco me veía con una sonrisa burlona y se acercaba de una manera amenazante, instintivamente retrocedí hasta chocar con la pared del vagon, puso ambas manos a la altura de mi rostro apoyándolas a la pared, se agacho un poco para quedar frente a frente

–vaya Granger, te bañaste, tal como lo dijo Pansy- era un idiota, decir semejantes estupideces, lo empuje con ambas manos pero él es mucho más fuerte, estoy acorralada. Intento una vez más empujarlo y mis esfuerzos son nulos

–Malfoy puedo bajarte puntos lo sabes- esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia me molesta, veo como levanta la mano izquierda y se la pasa por el cabello, era ahora o nunca, debo escapar, trato de moverme, pero él es mas ágil, mas rápido, vuelve a atraparme

–Granger, ¿tienes miedo del gran Draco Malfoy? Tranquila no te hare nada, solo quiero divertirme un momento.- como es que quiere divertirse no lo entiendo, que puedo hacer yo, estoy harta de él, de su comportamiento, ¿siempre tengo que ser yo su juguete de diversión? Supongo que es por algo que me elije a mí.

En este momento muchas ideas pasan por mi cabeza, si él me elije a mi por algo, deben ser razones realmente fuertes, la primera idea, me odia demasiado por mi sangre, es la más probable, la segunda idea, yo le gusto y es por eso que siempre me molesta tanto, es la menos probable, quizá hasta la más tonta idea que paso por mi cabeza en toda mi vida, debería retarlo, saco mi varita con cuidado del borde de mi falda sin que se dé cuenta, perfecto, ya la tengo, apunto directamente a su pecho con firmeza

–es mejor que te apartes Malfoy- lo amenazo con una cara seria, siento como sus manos se separan de la pared para tocar mis mejillas

–¿Qué demonios te pasa?- lo empujo con más fuerza y esta vez se aleja y me da la espalda

–¿tanto te gusto que tienes que tocarme así?- lo reto con mis palabras, gira bruscamente y sentí puñaladas de hielo en mi pecho con su fría mirada.

–¿Te crees tan importante?, crees que por ser amiga de San Potter eres especial ¿verdad?, que bajo Granger sentirse importante por alguien más y no por ti, eres una despreciable e inmunda Sangre sucia, solo eso eres, ¿crees que yo, alguien de sangre pura te vería a ti como una mujer?, solo eres un intento de chica, no ves a Pansy, Daphne Greengrass incluso su hermana Astoria, que es menor por un año, es mucho mas mujer que tu, ¿crees que yo te vería como algo mas en ti que ese cabello desmarañado? Me das pena Granger, es tanta tu necesidad de llamar la atención que sales con cosas estúpidas.- sus palabras me lastimaron demasiado, quizá porque en cierta parte yo sabía que tenía algo de verdad

–solo déjame en paz Malfoy y… y aléjate de mí- con eso trate de abrir la puerta una vez más, no pude, y sentí su mano que me empujaba, el pudo abrir la vendita puerta. –Eres una inútil Granger- fue lo que me dijo con tal desprecio que me apuñalaba el alma, vi como caminaba por el pasillo del tren con tal elegancia y seguridad.

Me sentía mal, todo el viaje no hable con nadie, Ginny no dejaba de preguntarme qué paso y no sabía que decirle, el no comunicar a Harry o Ron lo que siento por tantos años me hizo acostumbrar a quedarme callada.

Que mal está empezando mi año, yo que creía que sería el mejor.

Son las 9 de la noche, estoy lista para ir a hacer mi ronda de prefecta, esta será la primera noche que hacemos ronda, ya paso una semana desde el inicio de clases, no estuvo mal, nos pusieron muchos deberes, me lo imaginaba este año damos los TIMOS me estoy esforzando demasiado, toda la semana estuve en la biblioteca, en estas épocas siempre está vacía, excepto por el idiota de Malfoy, el presume que prácticamente horas después de nacido era un astro en la magia, pero se la pasa estudiando igual que yo, debo admitir que eso es atractivo, como quisiera que Ron sea así, solo espera que yo le pase los apuntes y no hace nada, dejare de pasarle los apuntes. Escribiré después acá, ya es hora de mi ronda y si llego tarde la profesora McGonagall se enfadara.

H.G.

Estoy caminando por los pasillos, algunos cuadros se enojan por la luz de mi varita, no es la primera vez que camino por el castillo a esta hora, llego con puntualidad y Ron aparece detrás de mi corriendo, la profesora McGonagall nos ve con la seriedad que la caracteriza, saca un pergamino de su túnica y lo abre con sumo cuidado

–Ron Weasley y Pansy Parkinson, las torres de astronomía- Ron estaba por protestar ya que vi como levantaba la mano. –sin protestar, ya lo elegí así y no espero un no por respuesta- que pena por Ron, tener que soportar a la tonta de Pansy, Ron no dijo nada y la profesora continuo

–Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger toda las mazmorras- ¿Qué? No esto era imposible, no podía yo hacer la ronda hasta las 2 de la mañana con él.

Comenzamos a caminar, tengo mi varita lista para cualquier cosa, yo no conozco a la perfección las mazmorras, estoy en su territorio, DEMONIOOOS quiero desaparecer en este instante.

Son las 11 de la noche, siento que los minutos no pasan, agradezco a Merlín porque esta noche Malfoy no anda fastidiando. Escucho un ruido proveniente de uno de los salones

–Malfoy deberíamos ir- olvido las diferencias y soy yo quien habla –estás loca Granger estoy seguro que solo es Pevees.- lo veo fijamente, era un flojo que seguro no quería verificar nada

–está bien iré yo sola- camino delante de el para ir a ver de dónde provenía el sonido, escucho los pasos que vienen detrás de mi –te demostrare que no es nada importante rata de biblioteca- que estúpido si el también está en la biblioteca, se adelanta un poco y entra antes que mi, entro con la luz de mi varita en alto, inmediatamente la puerta se cierra torpemente y escucho que canta desde el pasillo, pego mi oreja a la puerta para escuchar mejor

– _ **Granger Malfoy… besitos se darán.. pevees tan bueno hoy los unira.. no saldrán**_ _.-_ unas risotadas se alejaban, me alejo de la puerta y al girar lo primero que veo son unos ojos grises que me observan meticulosamente

–te dije Granger solo era Pevees y ahora por tu culpa estamos acá encerrados- esta vez el tenia razón, que tonta, el conocía mejor las mazmorras y estoy segura que él estaba acostumbrado a ver este tipo de bromas

–lo siento- susurre, las mazmorras no era un lugar tan frio como yo lo creía, hacía calor y la túnica que llevaba era la más abrigadora, santo Merlín sácame de esto, santo Merlín sácame de esto, repetía una y otra vez. Draco comenzó a sacarse la túnica y me sonroje inmediatamente, mil ideas bochornosas pasaron por mi mente, el se acerco a mi y me acorralo a la pared

–tranquila Granger- sentía su respiración cerca a mí, su aliento rozaba mi olfato, ese olor a menta que emanaba de él me invadió por completo

–no te haré nada Granger, a no ser… que tú quieras- se acerco a mi mas al decir eso, sus labios rozaron los míos por unos segundos.

* * *

Con esto termine mi primer capitulo, me siento feliz por lo que hice con la colaboración de dos personas muy especiales para mi. Mi querida amiii JESSICA.. te quiero mucho ami.

Y pues mi novio.. Mauricio que siempre me anda colaborando con ideas.

Gracias a los dos por insistir. Ambos son mi inspiración. Este fic es para ustedes. me despido. Besitos a todos nos leemos en el segundo capitulo.

 **McBeth**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tarde mucho en actualizar lo se, pero por algunos motivos no pude hacerlo antes. Pero aca les dejo el segundo cap, y el final del primero para que recuerden en que termino… nos vemos al final del capitulo** **.**

 _– **Granger Malfoy… besitos se darán.. pevees tan bueno hoy los unira.. no saldrán**.- unas risotadas se alejaban, me alejo de la puerta y al girar lo primero que veo son unos ojos grises que me observan meticulosamente._ _–te dije Granger solo era Pevees y ahora por tu culpa estamos acá encerrados- esta vez el tenia razón, que tonta, el conocía mejor las mazmorras y estoy segura que él estaba acostumbrado a ver este tipo de bromas –lo siento- susurre, las mazmorras no era un lugar tan frio como yo lo creía, hacía calor y la túnica que llevaba era la más abrigadora, santo Merlín sácame de esto, santo Merlín sácame de esto, repetía una y otra vez. Draco comenzó a sacarse la túnica y me sonroje inmediatamente, mil ideas bochornosas pasaron por mi mente, el se acerco a mi y me acorralo a la pared –tranquila Granger- sentía su respiración cerca a mí, su aliento rozaba mi olfato, ese olor a menta que emanaba de él me invadió por completo –no te hare nada Granger, a no ser… que tú quieras- se acerco a mi mas al decir eso, sus labios rozaron los míos por unos segundos._

* * *

 **Cap2:**

 **Maldito Malfoy**

Siento una corriente eléctrica que pasa por mi cuerpo, estoy nerviosa va a besarme, mis ojos se cierran lentamente esperando el contacto, pero no se acerca siento una pequeña corriente de viento, abro los ojos para ver que paso, solo es el alejándose con una sonrisa burlona, me ve con repugnancia, que tonta.

–¿creíste que te besaría Granger? eres una ingenua sangre sucia, ¿crees que eres lo suficiente para que yo te bese?- sus palabras me lastiman un poco pero no dejaría que lo note.

–claro Malfoy tu solo vas detrás de lo que los demás ya han probado, que se yo, las que me mencionaste Daphne, Astoria y sobre todo Pansy- trato de molestarlo, pero solo consigo que me vea con mas odio aun.

–te advierto que no permitiré que hables asi de ellas, no vales nada junto a ellas- menciono apuntándome con su varita.

–entonces no empieces tu Malfoy, te gusta dar, pero no te gusta que te den a ti- camino hacia la puerta para poder abrirla, nada maldita puerta, que hora será, quiero que acabe la ronda, siento calor… malditas mazmorras misteriosas

–Pepper- me exalto un poco al escuchar la voz de Malfoy tan potente y otro Plop me saca de mis pensamientos, giro para saber que era y veo un pequeño elfo domestico muy bien vestido con un delantal verde y plata con el escudo de slytherin.

–Pepper podrías sacarnos de aca, ya estoy arto de estar cerca de esta sangre sucia- el pequeño elfo con ojos saltones como pelotas de color lila me vio un poco asustado.

–eres un bárbaro Malfoy, como puedes utilizar a un pequeño elfo domestico- este elfo era muy joven e incluso se veía inexperto, transmitia una ternura inexplicable.

–no sabes nada de mi Granger te advierto que no quiero escuchar que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, Pepper ahora abre la puerta- el pequeño elfo dio un chasquido y la puerta se abrió rápidamente, salió campante y el pequeño elfo desapareció detrás de el, me quede parada un poco anonadada por la crueldad con la que trato al pequeño elfo.

Camino por los corredores con los pasos un tanto descoordinados, Ron viene hacia mi muy feliz, totalmente diferente de lo que me imagine – ¿Cómo te fue en tu ronda?- Que tonto eres Ron fui con Malfoy, es obvio que la pase mal.

–normal Ron- no tenia animos para hablar de lo ocurrido, si le decía que Peeves nos encerró toda la ronda no dejaría de atacarme con preguntas.

–vamos a la sala común, estoy cansada- empezamos a caminar en silencio hasta llegar.

–buenas noches Ron- dije mientras subia las gradas hacia mi habitación.

Desperté con mejor humor, corri a la ducha dispuesta a empezar un gran dia, me puse la túnica, tome mis libros y camine rápidamente para ir a desayunar con Ginny.

En los siguientes meses solo hice ronda con Pansy una sola vez y otras dos con Malfoy, las rondas son de lo mas aburridas con Ron, solo habla de quidditch y de los chudley cannons, no para de decir que odia a Victor Krum y que es el peor buscador del mundo.

–Ronald ya estoy harta de escuchar lo mismo- reprocho al terminar la ronda, camino aburrida levitando un galeón falso que me dio Fred, sentía que ya no escuchaba las palabras de Ron, al pasar por la biblioteca se me ocurrió que podría buscar algo interesante para el Ejercito de Dumbledore.

–Ron entremos a la biblioteca- susurro para que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino.

–no Hermione, ya es tarde, tengo sueño, la ronda termino- ruedo los ojos al escuchar eso, no pienso desistir es la oportunidad para averiguar cosas sin ningún ruido perturbador.

–bien ire sola, te veo en la sala común- entre antes de que responda algo, conjure un lumus para guiar mis pasos, camino por las estanterías buscando el libro adecuado, sección de encantamientos, hechizos de comunicación, si aquí encontraría la respuesta, abro el libro, leo el índice y encuentro uno muy raro.

– Encantamiento proteico- leo el titulo y empiezo a leer con total atención para ponerlo en practica.

–hechizo de nivel extasis, que trabaja sobre copias de objetos. Al aplicarle un encantamiento proteico a las copias de un objeto, si se modifica la forma del objeto original transformándolo mediante magia, todas las copias de dicho objeto a las que se les haya hecho el encantamiento proteico reaccionaran modificando su propia forma automáticamente para imitar la nueva forma que se le haya dado al objeto original- esto es perfecto lo pondré en practica con los galeones falsos que me dio Fred.

Pongo el libro en su lugar y me dispongo a salir, paso por la sección restringida, la puerta esta abierta y hay jadeos que provienen de ahí.Camino sigilosamente para descubrir quien es.

–nox- menciono de una forma casi inaudible, sigo mi camino, justo antes de girar una estantería repleta de libros empolvados escucho los jadeos mucho mas fuertes, me agacho para ver debajo de las estanterias y gateo para ver de donde proviene el sonido, la imagen que veo es horrible, la imagen de Pansy hace que me tape la boca con ambas manos, su camisa abierta que deja a la vista su brasier color negro, la falda esta en el piso junto a un interior a juego con el brasier, ella esta sobre una mesa y Malfoy entre sus piernas, las piernas de Pansy enroscadas a su cintura que ayudaban al mejor movimiento de pelvis de Malfoy, que asco Pansy no deja de besar su cuello y gemir sin control.

–silencio Pansy, si quieres que esto se repita debes callarte- la voz algo ronca de Malfoy hizo estremecer mi cuerpo

–si, me callo Drake pero no pares- menciona entre gemidos mientras quita los botones de su camisa, Malfoy colabora y deja de tocar la cintura de Pansy un momento para que la camisa pueda desaparecer, la bien formada y musculosa espalda de Malfoy sale a la luz.

Santo merlin no sabia que tenia el cuerpo asi, debo salir de aca lo mas rápido posible, aun gateando retrocedo, un mechon de mi cabello se queda atascado en la esquina de un libro.

–hay- me tapo la boca rápidamente.

–¿quien anda ahí?- demonios me descubrieron, saco mi varita.

–diffindo- corto mi cabello y como si mi vida se fuera en eso, salgo corriendo.

Sin mirar atrás llegue a la puerta de mi sala común, muy agitada digo la contraseña, entro muy rápido y subo directamente a mi dormitorio, me pongo la pijama gris lo mas rápido posible, quería dormir, olvidar lo que vi, pero no puedo conciliar sueño, a mi mente solo viene esa imagen, que asquerosos, como pueden hacer eso en la biblioteca –Eres un cerdo Malfoy- susurro solo para mi, a mi mente solo viene la ultima vez que hicimos ronda juntos.

 **FLASH-BACK**

Caminamos por el septimo piso, una pareja de slytherins sale de un salón, están muy desalineados.

–que creen que hacen, a sus casas ahora mismo, menos 5 puntos a cada uno y…- menciono muy firme mientras los veo pero soy interrumpida por Malfoy

– y 10 puntos de mi parte a cada uno- menciono intentando verse superior ante mi , antes de que diga algo los slytherins se fueron.

–Malfoy no podemos dejarlos ir de esta manera, deben ir con la profesora McGonagall, esta es una falta muy grande- su típica sonrisa burlona sale a la luz

–creo Granger que deje muy claro que no quiero que me dirijas la palabra y ellos no hicieron mas que besarse, que son unos besos- quizá para el unos besos no sean nada, los besos no se los entrega a cualquiera, deben ser especiales, me quedo callada, mi dia fue fantástico como para estropearlo con un idiota.

–ya Granger, la ronda termino- camino delante de mi para retirarse.

–ah y Granger deja de ser tan mojigata, solo es una chica mas para Zabini y para todos los slytherins- se dio la vuelta tan solo para decirme eso, me fui molesta a mi sala común.

 **FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**

Como puede ver a una mujer tan solo como un objeto sexual, las cosas no son asi, como pudo tener sexo con Pansy, como es que Pansy acepta eso, será posible que todos los Slytherins son asi, no puedo creerlo, malditos slytherins, malditas mujeres tontas que se dejan manipular de esta manera pero sobre todo.

–Maldito Malfoy-.

* * *

Con esto termine el segundo cap. Espero sea de su agrado…

Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews #JeAn Tonks BaEs (mi ami hermosa.. gracias por tu apoyo gracias por todo) s/12257447/1/Un-Comienzo-Diferente-para-ellos también pueden leer su fic. Se los recomiendo hermoso.

#Esmeralda Malfoy (espero que te siga gustando gracias por dejar tu review)

#Annykzhenn (intente hacer que el capitulo sea mas interesante aun, espero haberlo conseguido, tomo en cuenta todo lo que ponen.. gracia por dejar tu review)

#Team Malfoy (gracias amor lindo.. por lo que pusiste y por colaborarme siempre gracias Mauricio)

# (A mi linda Mery Gracias.. sabes que te quiero mucho, gracias por el apoyo que me das)

 **Intentare publicar el tercer cap lo mas rápido posible, no dejen de enviar los reviews, con sugerencias o lo que deseen.. gracias, nos leemos luego.**

 **McBeth**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo, este capitulo ya integra a mas personajes J.K.**

 **Espero les guste ya que estara narrado por Draco...**

* * *

Como puede ver a una mujer tan solo como un objeto sexual, las cosas no son así, como pudo tener sexo con Pansy, como es que Pansy acepta eso, será posible que todos los Slytherins son así, no puedo creerlo, malditos slytherins, malditas mujeres tontas que se dejan manipular de esta manera pero sobre todo –Maldito Malfoy-.

* * *

 **Cap3:**

 **¿Canela y miel?**

Pero qué demonios, que es ese sonido

– ¿Quién anda ahí?- volteo y dejo el cuerpo de Pansy por un instante, hasta descubrir quién era.

–vamos Drake, no pares no es nadie- la fulmino con la mirada, cierro la cremallera del pantalón y saco mi varita

–Lumus- no hay nada, solo pasos corriendo, no importaría correr detrás de la persona que nos vio, Pansy siempre estaría disponible cuando yo se lo pida, doy un par de pasos más para buscar alguna pista, choco con el borde de un libro, me agacho para ver qué libro era, pero no fue necesario abrirlo para tener una pista, un mechón castaño con algunos cabellos dorados enganchados en el borde del libro, huele a… no puedo definir el olor.

–Drake ya ven, no me dejes asi- joder Pansy es muy inoportuna, guardo el mechón de cabello en mi bolsillo.

–Pansy ya vístete, ya no tengo ganas- escucho que baja de la mesa y el sonido de sus tacos me molesta demasiado.

–Pansy eres una ruidosa, fue por tu culpa que nos descubrieron- me doy la vuelta rápidamente para ir por mi camisa, pero Pansy ya está frente a mí con la blusa aun abierta.

–Pansy debo admitir que es tentador, pero perdiste tu oportunidad- camino hacia mi camisa, la levanto y con premura me la pongo, veo a pansy aun parada con la blusa abierta.

–¿esperas a alguien más o te iras así a la sala común?- pregunto ya fastidiado por la actitud que tuvo hoy, Si no fuera porque se cree mi novia y estaba celosa nada de esto estaría pasando.

–Yo me largo- camino hacia la salida de la biblioteca y sus ruidosos tacos aun suenan detrás de mí.

–Merlín quítate esos ruidosos zapatos- Llegamos a la entrada de la sala común y Pansy corre con los tacones en mano y menciona la contraseña.

–Snake Charmer- entra corriendo a su habitación supongo que está enojada, camino con las manos en los bolsillos al sofá de la sala común y veo que Zabini está con una niña de 4 curso.

–Niña vete, debo hablar con Zabini- Blaise me observa rodando los ojos y espera que la chica se pare de su regazo para darle un golpe en el trasero, su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia que intenta decirme que tiene más mujeres que yo.

–Solo cuenta si es virgen- le digo burlón a lo que me responde con un bufido mientras se levanta para ir por una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

–Toma, pequeñín, para ti la cerveza no queremos que tu padre se entere de esto ¿o sí?- frunzo el ceño fulminándolo con la mirada.

–te dije que no me hables así, no porque seas mi amigo lo voy a permitir- en realidad es al único que le permitiría que bromee conmigo pero no de esta manera.

–Ya cálmate Dragón, ¿por qué vienes de ese humor?- Ruedo los ojos recordando lo sucedido.

–Nuestra fastidiosa Pansy- No basta que diga mas para que el sepa de lo que estoy hablando.

– ¿Sigue de ruidosa?- pregunta.

–Claro que sigue así, aprovecha que estamos en público para gemir más fuerte y que nos vean los que pasan, ya sabes sigue en su plan de posesiva- menciono sin importancia.

–Ya dejala en cuanto logre atraparme se calmara- estoy a punto de reír cuando un chillido me molesta.

–Cuando te atrape a ti Blaise? Jaaa no me hagas reír, no ando con chocolates- veo a Blaise que esta por responder y antes de que lo haga los interrumpo.

–Suficiente, no estoy para soportarlos otro día mas- me levanto del sofá y voy por un poco de whisky y se lo muestro a Blaise.

–Que se entere el mismísimo ministro de magia o Dumbledore- Cuando llego al sillón Pansy es la primera en poner su cabeza en mi regazo y los pies sobre Blaise.

–Sabes que es a la única que soportamos?- menciona Blaise alejando su rostro para tomar un poco de mi Whisky.

–A ella y a Astoria- Volteo rápidamente para ver quien habla, Theodore el que idolatra a la pequeña Greengrass y odia a la mayor.

–Daphne también es buena- reprocha Pansy levantándose para que Theodore se siente en medio, cuando él lo hace se pone sobre nosotros en la misma posición.

–Pansy y porque andas tan melancólica? Como preguntar esto, más rara de lo normal- joder Theodore no, no preguntes ahora no se callara, antes de que pueda siquiera verlo Pansy ya suspiro y no falta para que hable.

–Que te digo Theo… Draco es un amargado, Blaise camina hecho al bueno aunque sabemos que no es así y tu eres el único que vale- Theodore nos ve a ambos arqueando una ceja y no puedo evitar sonreír por lo dramática que puede llegar a ser.

–Pansy eres la reina del drama- se adelanta Blaise al decir eso, veo a Theo que solo asiente con la cabeza.

–Aun así no harían nada sin mi- sonríe satisfecha ya que cree que gano aprovecho para atacar.

–En realidad solo hacemos lo que queremos contigo- ella me ve con el ceño fruncido e intenta fulminarme con la mirada.

–Con esa cara no atraparas al chocolate- se sienta rápidamente y queda sobre Theo, se aferra a su cuello.

–Al único que quiero atrapar es a Theodore- claro ahora intenta ponerme celoso, solo los veo suspiro exagerando demasiado.

–claro Pansy, ya que lo elegiste a el, no me queda mas remedio que buscar otra "novia"- digo lo mas dramático posible Pansy abre los ojos que parece que se le saldrán de las orbitas, esa voz tan delicada habla antes que la histeria le salga a Pansy.

– ¿Otra novia para Draco? No sabía que tenias una- su típico tono inocente que no me trago con facilidad.

–si Astoria otra novia es que Pansy ya se le metió por los ojos a Theo, nada mas fíjate, ahora que estas acá, dime Astoria linda- me paro con dramatismo y me pongo frente a ella para tomar sus manos.

–¿Quieres ser mi nueva novia?- estoy seguro que dirá que si, no hay nadie que me diga que no, pero en lugar de que responda ella lo hacen Theo y Pansy al unisonó.

–NOO- los fulmino con la mirada para que la dejen hablar. Vuelvo a ver a Astoria que está sorprendida por lo que le dije y al parecer mucho mas sorprendida por la manera en la que reaccionaron Theo y Pansy

–Draco- es único que dice y como puse mis manos con las de ellas me lleva al otro extremo de la Sc.

–Astoria piensas responder- digo molesto porque ella no era mi amiga, tan solo una conocida no le haría ni diría nada, solo porque es sangre pura y es slytherin obviando que es hermosa.

–Draco no intentes jugar conmigo, se que lo dices para fastidiar a Pansy o ponerla celosa, no sé bien porque simplemente no la conozco ni me interesa hacerlo, pero si tan solo juegas dime y te ayudare, total, no tengo nada que perder, ¿Pansy ya está con Theo no?- la seguridad y la soltura con la que hablo me sorprendió un poco, todos dudaban de ella, nadie entendía porque había quedado en slytherin, pero más que por ambición se que ella entro acá por la astucia, determinación y claro está, su inteligencia que hace que pueda dominar a los demás, haciendo que con sus palabras pueda cambiar las cosas a su conveniencia.

–Lo que menos me interesa ahora es ponerla celosa o algo parecido, ella es mi amiga y no quiero nada con ella, lo que sí quiero es que deje de acosarme- mencione con dramatismo ella tan solo rodo los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

–Bien, no tengo nada que perder, un poco de diversión nos vendrá bien a los dos, pero pongamos reglas, si quieres besarme solo será en público para que los demás lo vean, nada de intimidad, eso no me interesa, en público me darás mi lugar, aunque a escondidas si es lo que deseas, sal con las que quieras- la mire escéptico, cruce mis brazos, me metí en la boca del lobo, o de la serpiente en realidad.

–Bien muñeca, ahora mis reglas, no saldrás con nadie más, sea a escondidas o no, a mi todos me respetan, lo de los besos ya veremos, la intimidad, bueno no te puedo obligar a eso, pero debes aparentar que lo hacemos, tu primera tarea ahora es que nos vayamos a mi habitación y listo- al final no sabía que hacía, a donde quería llegar, no tenía ni la menor idea, pero como dijo esta niña un poco de diversión nos vendrá bien a los dos, ella tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia los chicos.

–Chicos les tenemos noticias, acepte a la propuesta de Draco, ahora somos novios- la cara que pusieron Pansy y Theo es memorable, nunca olvidaría este dia, una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se formo en mi rostro, me acerque a despedirme de Pansy con beso en la mejilla y susurre arrastrando las palabras.

–Tú te lo perdiste preciosa- casi jale a Astoria a mi habitación, ya dentro ella automáticamente fue hacia mi cama, no… eso no, ella dormiría en mi sillón y yo en mi cama.

–No muñeca, cuando aceptaste esto también aceptaste mis condiciones y nadie se mete conmigo y todos hacen lo que yo quiero así que tu al sillón- me miro retándome, sus ojos esmeralda se tornaron tan fríos que sentí que se aclaraban un poco

–Yo no duermo en sillones ni nada por el estilo si quieres me voy ahora y que tus amigos vean que esto no funciona- maldita serpiente, astuta, saque mi varita y duplique la cama, ella sonrió satisfecha, la noche más aburrida de mi vida, lo único divertido fue cuando se quito el uniforme sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y se metió en la cama.

Un canto me despertó, provenía del baño, ah, Astoria me olvide de ella, empecé a vestirme, cuando puse mis manos en los bolsillos, encontré el mechón de cabello, volví a analizarlo y el olor aun no se me hacia familiar, Astoria salió ya con el uniforme puesto

–Astoria, ¿comprobaste que no es tan malo dormir conmigo?- sería divertido molestarla desde temprano, tan solo rodo los ojos.

–Draco, si es malo, no dejas de hablar y sisear cosas que no entendí- pequeña serpiente, siempre sales con otras cosas, muy bien, quizá podría decime que sentía al oler el mechón.

–Hey Astoria ¿puedes decirme a que huele esto o si te recuerda a alguien?- tomo el mechón de cabello y lo analizo de cerca, lentamente lo olio y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

–Es sencillo Draco, eso es… canela y miel, también un toque de menta pero supongo que es porque tu lo tenias- camina hacia la puerta de la habitación y estira su mano, ¿para que salgamos juntos?, mierda me meto con una loca, detrás de otra, tome su mano y salimos de la habitación.

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el Gran Comedor, todos nos veían abriendo los ojos, nadie se lo creía me parece, no hablamos ni un segundo, tan solo me quede pensando, quien podría tener ese aroma, canela y miel, canela y miel, su voz tan delicada pero segura otra vez me distrajo.

–Sabes Draco, todos nos ven y Pansy no deja de observarnos, al igual que la prefecta de Gryffindor, la… como la llamas, Granger- mi vista paso primero por Pansy que me veía con odio y algo que no noto Astoria o quizá no quiso decirme, Theo también nos observaba, despues a la Sangre sucia, vaya cuando la vi desvio la vista por completo y su cabello abultado se movio como la melena de un león, algunos mechones brillaron, se parece al mechon que encontré, jaaa es ella la que nos vio, que pasaría por su cabeza ahora, estoy con la niña Greengrass, seguro que piensa que soy un desgraciado, al menos había alegrado mi dia, el fastidio de Granger era mi felicidad y ahora ya sabia que era ella la que olia a Miel y Canela.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y AGRADECER A**

 **LOZAHP: ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TE AGRADE Y SI TIENES ALGUNA SUGERENCIA NO DUDES EN PONERLA.**

 **COMO SIEMPRE A MAURICIO, QUE ES PARTE DE MI EQUIPO...**

 **JESS MI INSPIRACION MUCHAS VECES**

 **Y MI LINDA MERY QUE ANDA MOLESTANDO HASTA QUE ESCRIBA, ADORO QUE LEAS MIS CAPITULOS DE ESA MANERA. TE QUIERO MUCHO. :)**

 **HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESTARE ESPERANDO SUS COMENTARIOS Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE.**

 **McBeth.**


End file.
